Persahabatan Tanpa Akhir
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Kisah antara 3 sekawan; Toushiro, Rukia dan Momo. Momo POV, kisah Momo dan Toushiro saat ditinggalkan Rukia karena sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Not Yuri! Chara death, maaf Erika selalu bikin one shot angst yang mati melulu! X0' RnR pleasee!


Yeeeeiii! Erika bikin HitsuHinaruki! Ini persahabatan lho, ya…. Bukan Yuri! OK? Ok? RnR!

Disclaimer:

Bleach milik Tite Kubo

WANTED:

NOT YURI!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Persahabatan Tanpa Akhir

Sinar mentari mulai masuk disela-sela korden yang sama sekali belum dibuka sejak Minggu malam kemarin. Jam weker yang sejak tadi berdering nyaring langsung kumatikan dengan memencet tombol off. Hari ini adalah hari Senin dan jam menunjukan pukul 04:27. Jujur saja, aku paling benci hari senin. Apalagi mengingat dulu aku adalah murid kelas 3 SMP pada hari ini, dulu aku benci harus terus menerus berganti teman sekelas tiap tahun ajaran baru. Kenapa harus ada sistem enam kelas per angkatan untuk sebuah SMP? Terkadang aku berpikir begitu.

Aku segera mandi dan memakai seragam yang mungkin tahun ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memakai seragam putih abu-abu. Setelah siap, kupakai kalung liontin jam, hadiah dari mama dan papa yang sekarang sedang dinas ke Korea selama sebulan. Sampai diruang makan, salah satu pembantuku, Bibi Nemu, tengah menaruh dua piring yang terdapat sandwich dan kentang goreng plus saus sambal, juga susu dingin segar yang dapat menyegarkan mata. Aku paling tidak bisa bila minum susu hangat. Efeknya membuatku mudah mengantuk.

"Pagi, Momo…" Seseorang memberi salam pagi padaku. Aku mengenal suara itu, suara yang mampu membuatku tenang jika dia mengatakan kata-kata bersifat menghibur. Rangiku, kakak perempuanku yang masih kuliah tingkat D3. Gadis cantik dengan wajah yang sedikit mirip denganku. Putih kulitnya dan lesung pipinya membuat semua orang bisa terpesona hanya dengan melihat senyumannya. Kak Rangiku benar-benar berbanding terbalik sifatnya denganku. Sebagai bukti aku mendengar salamnya, aku menoleh kearahnya yang tengah tersenyum padaku. Kubalas senyum cerahnya dengan senyum simpulku sambil berkata, "Pagi, kak…". Hanya keluargaku yang sangat kupercayai, mengingat sifatku sudah muncul sejak kecil. Setelah sarapan, aku diantar Pak Hiisagi, supir pribadiku yang masih sekitar 27 tahun. Dia masih muda dan lumayan… keren? Cukup untuk dijadikan gebetan. Heran. Kok keren-keren begini bisa jadi supir saja? Mungkin karena berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu, maka pekerjaannya hanya supir. Aku salut dengan Pak Hiisagi! Dia juga salah satu orang yang kupercaya, tapi kalau teman sekelas… kemungkinan terbesar aku tak mampu mempercayai siapa pun di kelas baruku. Ini benar-benar kebiasaan buruk. Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di SMA Karakurasih, tempatku belajar kini.

Mungkin karena aku adalah seorang remaja yang paling susah untuk bersosialisasi dan percaya dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Walau aku punya teman yang lumayan banyak, tapi cuma ada dua orang yang kupercaya, Rukia saat aku masih duduk sopan di kelas satu dan Toushiro yang paling dekat denganku saat kelas dua. Aku beruntung, karena saat dikelas 3-2 tempat aku belajar disekolah dulu, Rukia dan Toushiro, keduanya sekelas denganku. Akhirnya kami duduk berdekatan. Aku semeja dengan Rukia dan Toushiro duduk di meja yang persis dibelakang kami berdua. Aku senang, dengan adanya mereka berdua, aku tak perlu berdiam diri dikelas ini dengan tatapan bete seperti yang dulu kukerjakan semasa kelas satu dan kelas dua.

Oh, ya. Perkenalkan, Aku Momo Hinamori atau akrabnya Momo. Umurku 15 tahun dan bulan Januari tanggal 2 nanti, aku akan berumur 16 tahun. Fisikku biasa saja, dengan wajah oriental dan kulit seputih kulit orang Jepang pada umumnya. Tapi sepertinya saat SMP kedua temanku ini mempunyai hobi unik. Mereka suka sekali membanggakan aku atau terlalu menilai berlebihan tentang keadaan fisikku. Cantiklah, langsing dan segala hal mereka bahas dari fisikku ini. Biasanya aku mendengarkan hal itu sambil berpikir, "Ini sama sekali gak penting!". Aku benci mendengar hal-hal gombal seperti itu. Memuakan. Bukannya aku pernah digodai, tapi memang aku sendiri yang suka jijik mendengar kata-kata itu. Itu dulu.

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

Bel masuk. Semua murid dari berbagai kelas dari tiap angkatan segera keluar dan turun menuju lapangan olahraga untuk mengikuti upacara bendera yang memang rutin dilaksanakan tiap Senin diseluruh Jepang. Dasar sudah terikat tali persahabatan, bahkan saat kami upacara pun, aku berdiri tegak persis dimana Toushiro berdiri disampingku. Lagi-lagi dengan tampang bete, suntuk, ngantuk dan malas aku mengikuti upacara. Toushiro seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. Ia langsung mengajakku mengobrol.

"Momo, sekarang jam berapa? Lama banget upacaranya!" Aku sempat mengernyitkan dahi. Toushiro sebenarnya berniat untuk bertanya atau curhat? Tapi itu pun tak lama. Aku segera melihat liontin jam milikku yang menggantung manis dileher. Kubuka penutup jamnya dan kuperhatikan baik-baik arah jarum yang paling panjang dijam itu. Ukurannya kecil, sih.

"Jam 06:20. Tenang… 10 menit lagi! Emang kenapa sih? Kebelet? Pegel?" Tanyaku polos.

"Bukan… Bukan itu, Momo. Gue tuh lagi bete banget. Lo tahu gak, siapa yang jadi wali kelas kita?" Sekali lagi, Toushiro sedang menjawab pertanyaanku atau bertanya sih? Dia ini kalau bicara pasti selalu dengan dua jenis kalimat. Tapi aku juga tak tahu kok, siapa guru yang beruntung menjadi wali kelasku? Jadi aku hanya menggeleng kepala. Toushiro yang dapat membaca arti gelenganku hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Aku bingung. "Kak Nanao yang jadi wali kita!"

He? Kak Nanao… Kakak tiri Toushiro yang beda umurnya 12 tahun itu? Wow! Gak nyangka! Habis Kak Nanao bukan cuma terkenal baik dengan murid di SMA Karakura, dia juga (mungkin) dipuja-puja oleh beberapa guru pria yang masih dalam status jomblo. Padahal kak Nanao sudah punya tunangan lho! Kasihan ya, para guru pemuja Kak Nanao? Apa lagi… Kak Nanao guru termuda disana!

"Kepada pembina upacara dan para guru dipersilahkan meninggalkan tempat upacara."

Oh, itu suara Kak Lisa dari kelas 11-4 yang ternyata hanya menjadi mc hari ini. Setelah semua guru bubar, Kak Lisa kembali melanjutkan upacara. "Penghormatan umum kepada pemimpin upacara." Semua murid segera memberi hormat pada Kak Kira sang pemimpin upacara. Dan tak lama, upacara selesai dan kami semua bubar. Tak lupa, aku dan Toushiro pergi menuju kantin terlebih dahulu. Rasa haus sudah kami tahan selama 30 menit, jadi kami langsung membeli minum. Ingat pedoman sekolah kami, 'KEBERSIHAN BERARTI MENYELAMATKAN KEHIDUPAN MASA DEPAN', kami segera membuang sampah pada tempatnya (anak teladan…). Kami segera buru-buru menuju lantai 2 setelah membayar uang minuman. Dan pas sekali, saat kami baru tiba di depan pintu kelas, Kak atau harusnya kupanggil Bu Nano baru saja masuk kedalam kelas. Selamat! Soalnya kakak tersayangnya Toushiro ini paling anti dengan ketidaksiplinan.

"Panjang umur ya, Kak Nano?" Dengan entengnya Toushiro berkata begitu. Cuma didepan kakaknya ini dia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kak Nano hanya memeletkan lidah, membalas adik tirinya itu. Ih! Tak dewasa banget, masih pakai acara balas-balasan! Yah… Kini kami sekelas lagi, 10-2. Kami hanya berdua di SMA ini. Bukannya Rukia tidak satu sekolah atau apa, sebenarnya karena kejadian besar saat kelas 3-2, dengan terpaksa Rukiaa meninggalkan aku dan Toushiro. Saat itu mungkin adalah yang pertama dalam hidupku, aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Mungkin Toushiro juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pada saat itu, tak sengaja aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Rukia memiliki kelainan jantung saat main ke rumahnya bersama Toushiro. Kami melihat kertas bertuliskan artikel kelainan jantung. Selidik demi selidik, akhirnya kami mengetahui kenyataannya di semester dua kelas 3. Awalnya aku dan Tomi berpura-pura tak tahu dan berusaha berpikir kalau hal itu bohong belaka. Rukia sehat, dia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun absen dari sekolah. Apanya yang kelainan jantung? Jangan bercanda!

Tapi hal itu makin jelas. Semakin nyata. Memasuki semester dua, Rukia mulai sering masuk rumah sakit, sering absen, kami mulai percaya bahwa dia memang memiliki penyakit tersebut. Tapi tak sengaja, Toushiro yang paling tidak suka dengan kebohongan malah kelepasan bicara dan akhirnya bertengkar hebat dengan Rukia. Hasilnya, Toushiro marah pada Rukia. Saat itu aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku sedih dengan ketidakjujuran Rukia, tapi aku kesal dengan tindakan Toushiro yang seperti itu. Padahal dia sudah tahu keadaan Rukia. Apa tak bisa dimaklumi saja? Mungkin Rukia tak mau kami berdua cemas padanya…

Puncaknya pada waktu Rukia tiba-tiba berteriak kencang saat ujian tengah semester kedua. Hari itu adalah hari pertama ujian dilaksanakan. Spontan saja kami langsung panik. Rukia tiba-tiba saja berteriak kencang dan memegangi dadanya seperti sangat kesakitan. Toushiro yang waktu itu masih marah pada Rukia juga ikut panik, justru dia yang paling terlihat cemas. Rukia segera dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat. Aku dan Toushiro juga ikut dibawa karena kami adalah sahabatnya. Awalnya aku kesal, untuk apa Toushiro ikut?

"Gue nyesel ngebiarin Rukia menderita! Seenggaknya tolong beri gue kesempatan, gue mau minta maaf sama dia dan lo! Tolong, Momo! Sebagai sahabat, gue pingin menemani dia!"

Toushiro mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah memelas tanpa terlihat adanya niatan untuk main-main. Setidaknya Toushiro sudah sadar akan perlakuannya. Begitu sampai dirumah sakit, Rukia langsung menjalani operasi jantung dengan tingkat keberhasilan 50%. Aku, Toushiro dan para guru lainnya langsung menunggu dengan tegang sampai orang tua Rukia datang memasang wajah cemas. Mama Rukia sudah terisak, pasti apa yang ditakuti aku dan Toushiro sedang dipikirkan oleh Mama Rukia. Sambil menunggu operasi selesai, yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdoa dan berdoa. Semoga Rukia tak apa-apa. Aku mencoba menahan air mataku yang hampir jatuh. Ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan ujian! Kini yang menjadi pikiranku adalah keselamatan Rukia. Aku sayang Rukia. Dialah orang pertama yang menjadi sahabatku paling terpercaya. Tiba-tiba lampu tanda operasi mati. Dokter keluar dan hanya memintaku dan Toushiro masuk kedalam. Kami berdua dipanggil Rukia, itulah katanya. Dengan berat hati kami berdua memasuki kamar operasi itu. Masih sedikit bau anyir darah, darah Rukia. Aku hampir terisak, Toushiro pun sama. Kami berdua mencoba terlihat kuat didepan Rukia.

"Rukia…" Panggilku lirih.

Rukia membuka matanya dan menoleh padaku lambat. Napasnya terputus-putus, "Momo… Toushiro…" Ucapnya. Ia seperti kesusahan untuk bicara. Aku tak boleh berpikiran negatif!

"Maafin gue ya, Rukia… Gue nyesel udah marah dan gak mengacuhkan lo saat lo pingin menjelaskan ini semua ke gue. Gue… Gue…" Aah… Air mata Toushiro menetes. Laki-laki memang paling pantang nangis. Tapi kalau keadaannya seperti ini, siapa yang tak menangis? Rukia tersenyum tipis, keringatnya keluar sangat banyak. Dengan segenap tenaga ia menghapus air mata penyesalan Toushiro. Aku yang melihat hal itu akhirnya terisak juga.

"Lo… Gak… Salah… kok," ucapan Rukia praktis membuat kami berdua makin terisak, "Ma..af. Gue gak… bisa lagi neme…nin lo berdua… Mung..kin udah waktu..nya…".

Jangan bilang begitu, Rukia. Kau membuat aku semakin sedih. Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memegang tangan Rukia. Tangannya tidak lagi hangat, sedikit dingin. Tubuhnya memucat, tidak! Jangan, Rukia! "Kita tetap.. menja..di sahabat… Tapi.. beda du..nia… Gue akan… sela..lu… disamping.. kalian.. Maafin.. gue ya… Toushiro…" Rukia melirik Toushiro. Toushiro memberi senyum penuh kesedihan sambil sesunggukan, "Gak apa. Santai aja." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan Toushiro. Rukia tersenyum lebar ditengah-tengah susahnya ia bernapas. Ia naikan jari kelingkingnya tanda meminta suatu hal.

"Sahabat selamanya."

Oh, Rukia ingin kami berjanji untuk menjadi temannya yang terbaik setelah dia gak ada. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih sambil menyentuh kelingking Rukia. Toushiro memegang tangan Rukia penuh penyesalan. Akhirnya, kami berdua menyentuh kelingking Rukia dengan mata sayu, kebanyakan menangis.

"Sahabat selamanya." Ucap kami serempak. Setelah menitip pesan untuk kedua orang tuanya dan semua orang disekolah, Rukia tersenyum, ia jadi terlihat sangat manis. Tapi itu senyuman terakhirnya. Nyatanya setelah tersenyum, mulutnya seolah ditarik kembali dan berhenti membentuk senyum tipis. Matanya mulai menutup selambat-lambatnya. Alat pendeteksi detak jantung mulai memberi tanda garis lurus. Tak mungkin…

Rukia meninggalkan kami berdua. Rukia meninggalkan semua orang yang mencintainya. Kami berdua adalah saksi meninggalnya Rukia. Aku hanya bisa histeris saat tubuhnya mulai terbujur kaku dan sedingin es. Toushiro hanya bisa bersujud, dia berteriak, mengeluarkan semua kepedihan hatinya. Orang tuanya menangis sejadi-jadinya, para guru mencoba menghibur orang tua Rukia dan kami berdua. Tidak… Sungguh saat itu adalah hal yang paling tak kuinginkan terjadi. Aku tak mau hal ini terjadi. Tapi percuma… Rukia Kuchiki, teman kami yang paling spesial telah dipanggil tuhan Yang Maha Esa…

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Kini aku telah menginjak bangku SMA, sesuai dengan permintaan Rukia.

"Momo… Tolong lulus SMP bareng Toushiro ya. Kalau bisa sekelas lagi. Agar roh gue gak harus balik ke kelas satu ke kelas yang lain." Kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa-bisanya Rukia bercanda disaat kritis begitu. Rukia memang susah ditebak. Tapi tak mudah ditebak pikirannya itulah yang membuatku sangat sayang padanya. Kini aku semeja dengan Toushiro. Bodoh deh, dengan apa kata orang. Mau dibilang pacaran atau apa juga aku tak peduli. Sifatku tak terlalu berubah jauh. Aku menyenggol lengan Toushiro yang kekar, lalu berbisik padanya.

"Nanti kita ke makam Rukia, ya? Pliis."

Toushiro mengangguk setuju. Sepertinya ia juga sedang memikirkan apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Entah kenapa juga, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering salah tingkah bila melihat Toushiro yang kian dewasa. Hehehe… Mungkin ini faktor alami remaja seumuran denganku ya… yah, tak usah dipertanyakan lagi, sikap Toushiro kepadaku juga sedikit berubah kok. Rukia, bagaimana nih? Aku tak biasa dengan situasi begini. Padahal biasanya kamu yang suka memberiku nasihat soal begituan! Bel berdentang, waktunya pulang. Tapi aku dan Toushiro segera menuju makam Rukia di Seireitei. Tak lupa kami membeli bunga dan air untuk sahabat kami yang mungkin tak tahu seberapa kami ingin bicara lagi padanya. Setelah berdoa, aku tersenyum.

"Tahu gak, Rukia? Ternyata setelah jadi anak SMA itu ribet! Tadi aja… Upacaranya lama. Dijamin lo pasti langsung pingsan deh! Enak lo, gak harus ikut upacara kayak tadi! Rukia! Lo denger gue gak?" Aku bicara sendiri sedangkan Toushiro yang melihatku cemberut sendiri langsung tertawa keras. Tapi cemberut dan tawa itu hilang setelah angin bertiup lumayan kencang dan kami seperti mendengar suara tawa khas Rukia dan mendengar bisikan lembut, "Ya. Gue denger. Dasar lo berdua. Mendingan jadian, sana!"

Tak salah lagi, yang suka sekali berkata ngaco begini memang cuma Rukia. Aku dan Toushiro saling memandang, lalu tertawa bersama. Sepertinya Rukia juga ikut tertawa. Kami bisa merasakan kehadiranya dan sedang merangkul kami berdua. Rukia, aku memang masih belum bisa bersosialisasi dengan lancar. Aku pun belum bisa mempercayai orang lain dengan mudah. Aku juga suka memasang wajah bete jika anak-anak sekelas kami ribut sekali. Aku pun hanya berbicara dengan Toushiro setelah kamu tak ada. Tak ada yang berubah dari sifatku, begitu pula Toushiro.

"Eeeh…Momo, gue…" Ucap Toushiro ragu-ragu. Aku tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Toushiro. Dia sepertinya agak terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Aku memandang langit.

Rukia…

Aku belum bisa menyusulmu.

Tapi Rukia…

Kau adalah sahabat aku dan Toushiro yang paling berharga.

Dan kini aku berniat untuk melaksanakan permohonanmu. Kita bertiga akan selamanya menjadi sahabat. Karena persahabatan yang kita jalin, adalah persahabatan tanpa kenal kata 'akhir'.

TAMAT

Begitulah (apanya?) Erika hanya mengedit cerpen Erika ini menjadi Bleach fanfic. RnR!


End file.
